


Fierce, Beautiful, Human

by orphan_account



Series: New Year's Day 2017 [3]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Weapons Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 23:31:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9210212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Written for the prompt:Alex/Astra prompt : Astra finds Alex hot when she's with her weapons ;) (Alex loves her weapons ^^)





	

Astra woke before the sun was up.  But the bed was already empty.  She laid a palm against Alex’s space, and it was still faintly warm.  Good.  She was probably still here.

She rolled out of bed, not bothering to put anything on.  It was always warm enough in Alex’s apartment and this human modesty seemed like a lot of needless nicety to her.  She walked out into the living room, and was met with the sight she was hoping for.  Alex, in black tactical gear, strapping up for a mission.  

Her dark eyes were still a little bleary around the edges as she looked up and saw Astra, strolling naked into the living room.  “Morning, General,” she yawned.  

Astra’s heart skipped a beat.  It was funny, but “General” had become a sort of endearment between them, as if Alex appreciated what was warrior in her.  It meant something to Astra.  Her eyes took in the full measure of Alex’s mission prep:  pistol in the black boot, knife in the belt, matching semi-automatic weapons in matching thigh holsters (those just about made Astra swoon), and the large plasma rifle in her hands, which she was just about to sling over her back.

Astra liked the way Alex’s upper body flexed and bent when she was strapping that thing on.  She bit her lip.  “You look very… appealing.”

Alex stopped and smirked.  Astra knew she wasn’t as good at the kind of sexual flirtation that Alex seemed to have mastery of, but she conveyed her intent clearly enough.  Alex paused, her eyes lingering on Astra’s face before moving appreciatively down the rest of her body.  “Well, General, you look very appealing yourself.”

Astra leaned back against the wall, amusement playing across her face.  “Tell me about your mission.  It must be dangerous if you need to arm yourself this heavily.”

Alex nodded.  She glanced at the clock.  She knew Astra was flirting, and she was making sure she had time to respond appropriately.  “Very.”  She stroked the barrel of the plasma rifle, gazing down its length for a moment.  “I may have to use this bad boy and blow some shit up.”

Astra bit her lip.  She liked the thought of Alex hoisting that thing on her shoulder and blowing things up.  “That is a very pleasant thought.”

Alex laid it aside and moved closer.  “And I might have to do some close combat, too.”

Astra felt warm, now.  “You do cut a fine figure when you fight hand to hand.”

“Do I?”  Alex was leaning in, now.

Astra nodded.  She ran her hands down Alex’s hips, tracing her fingers over the knife in the belt, the guns in her thigh holsters, and then back up.  “You have a lot of firepower today.”  

Alex pressed against her, kissing her hotly for a moment, and then pulled out one of the guns.  “Glock 20,” she whispered, holding it up for Astra’s inspection.  Astra traced her fingers over it as Alex went on,  “Ten millimeters.  Fifteen rounds.  Accurate kill shot every time.”

“You will vanquish your enemies with that, I am certain,”  she sighed.  Just as Alex appreciated the warrior in her, Astra appreciated Alex’s warrior soul as well.  And the way she looked before, during, and after combat… did things to Astra’s body.

Astra took the gun, and slid it back into Alex’s holster.  Alex’s hand moved down to Astra’s thigh and she gripped it hard, looking at her with focus now.  “Do you like that thought?”

Astra nodded.  “Very much.  You are so full of fire in battle.”

Alex smiled, and Astra could tell she had roused that fighting spirit in her.

“I find I desire you very much when you are armed for war.”

Alex’s fingers pushed between Astra’s legs and found her already wet.  “I can see that.”

Astra kissed her mouth, deep and hot, and then whispered against her lips, “Will you give me something to remember you while you are gone, my fierce, beautiful human?”

Alex’s eyes smoldered and danced.  “Oh yes, General.”  

Nothing on Krypton, Earth, or any of the scores of other planets Astra had seen could ever compare to pre-mission sex with Alexandra Danvers.


End file.
